Love Is Torture
by Aiva-Kitty
Summary: There are tones of pairings, whores, and just plain horny people. Rated for sexual scenes. More characters to come! Review plz! I need some pointers.


"What are you up to these days? I haven't seen you lately," stated a dark mysterious man. The woman on the chair struggled like crazy against the bonds and tried to yell something but it was muffled by the silky cloth gagging her. The mysterious man slowly walked up to her and gently grabbed her chin making her face him. A tear streaked down her cheek and he used his thumb to whip it off. He chuckled a little and got on his knees.

"I can't hear you my lovely. Your beautiful mouth is...it's..." He slowly got closer to her face; staring at her mouth like it was a grand prize.

The girl in the chair moved violently, trying to get away. Of course, there was no success because she was skillfully tied down to the chair with the finest silk. One would think that wouldn't be strong enough, but this was no ordinary silk. This silk came from a small town in a very unpopular country. It was very expensive for this man to buy.

He gripped on tighter to her chin and a low chuckle escaped his mouth deep within his throat. He slid his other free hand slowly up her leg starting from her foot, which felt like forever. Her foot twitched slightly. She narrowed her eyes, basically daring him to go any further. He gave her a slanted smile and slid his hand further, resting it on her thigh.

"Sweet darling, you know I can do whatever I want because your all tied up. So giving me those looks is not gonna save your ass hehehe..." He looked deep into her eyes and, with his hand that had been currently holding her chin, slowly took out the silk from her mouth. She gave him wary look. He put the clothe down next to the chair, then quickly without a seconds warning he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened ...then she gasped when his hand went underneath her skirt. She started to panic and began to struggle. He pressed his lips harder against hers and started rubbing her clit through her panties with his thumb. She gasped and moaned. Right as she moaned he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Selphie, it seems that this is turning you on" He snickered. He continued his caresses making her unable to say a word. "Do you like it when I say yer name? ...Selphie" She moaned, unable to hold back any longer.

"Selphieee," he whispered near her ear.

Finally giving in she responded, "Oooh Irvine"

The man smiled and said, "Oh my Selphie, you really are liking this. Don't you have to go to school?"

She gave him a strange look, "what?" She watched his mouth move when he began to speak but the words didn't seem to match with his mouth. She was really confused...and slightly scared.

------------------------------

I looked at Selphie moaning on the bed while I stood at the door, unsure of what to do. I was torn between laughing, being disgusted, and playing with her mind in her vulnerable state. I grabbed her feather pen from her desk and slowly inched toward the bed.

"Oooh Irvine"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Irvine?!? Oh...this is too good. I tried not to laugh too loudly as he got closer to her and bent over till his mouth reached her ear. With a low town and very slow like I said, "Selphie, don't you have to go to school?" I quickly ducked down beside the bed just incase she woke up from her sleep. After a second I decided to slowly get up to see and all I saw was her making a weird face...like all scrunched up. Then she silently replied "what?..." and then she mumbled. I tried to contain my laughter. Oh god, this is hard.

With the feather in my hand I decided to tickle her nose. Every once in a while I let my laughter slip out. Damnit!! ..She twitched and moaned in irritation. I closed my eyes trying sooo unbelievably hard not to burst out laughing. Then without warning a mallet bonked me on the head and I fell to the floor.

"DAMNIT SELPHIE!!" He yelled rubbing his head, "..and where the fuck did you get a mallet?!"

Sticking her nose in the air she got up and stepped on Sora on her way out..on purpose. I got the wind knocked outta me!! Hot damn...Rubbing my belly I followed her to the bathroom.

"Why'd you have to step on me?!" I said making a pouty face.

Selphie sighed and grabbed her toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it, "I just can't stay mad you and yer damn puppy face!" She pinched his cheek hard and smiled as she began to brush her teeth. I grabbed my cheek.

"Ow!! Now my cheek hurts too! Yer evilllll. Hahaha So I take it you had a _**nice**_ dream" I winked and began laughing again, "Ooooh Irviiiinnneee" Sora mocked her by making out with the towel that was hanging on the ...towel hanger.

Selphie's eye's widened and she turned around with a foamy mouth, which made her look like she was a mad raging dog with rabies, "WHA?!" She spit the pastey foam into the sink and looked at Sora who was still making out with the towel. "What are talking about Sora?! I don't like Irvine that way!!" She punched him in the face and went back to rinsing out her mouth.

Sora stopped his molestation of the towel and rubbed his head. "Well you sure seemed like you and Irvine were doing something! Your dream says other wise! And you say some pretty darn things in yer sleep that end up being true so HAH! Ooohh Irvine!" He made a humping motion to the air.

Selphie couldn't help but laugh. "Ok ok!! Geeze...Just don't tell him! Please?! I beg you. I would DIE if he found out. Plus his girlfriend would kill meeee. I mean she's my friend and all but come onnnn she goes around doing different guys behind his back. Poor Irvy...I wonder if he knows? Hmmmm, I wonder how many different venereal diseases she has hahaha Well Irvine HAS to know I mean she did the same thing with Squall! And he's pretty darn cute too. But he's SO not my type. He's too quiet and he's always so SERIOUS oh gooooodddddd. Now Irvine he's soooo nice and and and he's REALLY cute and I just wanna kiss the crap outta him!!"

Sora looked at her in disbelief and closed his gaping mouth. "What in gods name did u just say??! I did not understand a SINGLE word you just said. Maybe next time you should right it down crazy lady. I'm goin downstairs to get some grub. And for god's sake you're gonna be late for school! Hurry up!" He said as he walked away.

"Oh! Make some for me tooooo!! I'm STARVED! I could eat a Irv-Horse!! I ment a horse hahahaha oh dear!" She skipped over to her room to change into her school uniform.

"Yeah yeah," he said waving his arm in the air...and decided to stretch because that wave felt good and he wanted more. MMMMM that felt gooood, oh maaan. His tummy grumbled. All of a sudden Sora felt like an anorexic person desperately wanting some food. He walked over to the fridge and his face faltered. DAMNIT!! I think that word has been used a lot today. hmm. DAMN There's no foooood...Wat should I dooo...I guess this left over pizza will do...With that said Sora took out the box of 2 day old pizza and placed it on the counter. He then grabbed a glass, poured some water in it, got a paper plate, grabbed 3 slices of pizza, plopped on the couch, and began eating. All of a sudden he heard squeal and many loud thuds. With each thud Sora's face contorted into different expressions.

Without bothering to get up, 'cause he just guest that it was Selphie falling down the stairs again, he asked nonchalantly, "Are you ok Selphie?" He then continued his eating.

"Yeah I'm good!" Selphie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I just lost my footing up there. Woo! That was scary! ...And it kinda hurt," She said as she rubbed the back of her head, tried to stretch her back, and fixed up her uniform. She walked over to the kitchen and looked at the pizza box that only had one freakin slice left. "AHH! SORA! DARN YOU! ...owell..." She grabbed the last slice and she jumped when her phone went off. She pulled out her cell from her backpack and looked to see who it was. "Tifa. ..Oh it's the poophead." Sora looked back at her to see what she was gonna do while eating his last slice. To him it was like movie time. In his head he was narrating everything that was going on. She rolled her eyes as she sighed, then answered in the peppiest way she could, "Oh hi girl! What's up??" Sora choked on the piece of pizza he was currently chewing on, incredibly shocked.

After taking a drink of his water he said to himself, "Man, she's like...bi-polar or something..." Once he finished he got up to throw away his paper plate and licked his fingers while he stared at Selphie , who was talking at warp speed. Mmmm tasty fingers...Mental note: order pizza again tonight...warm pizza is better anyways.

"Yea yea I know, I studied last night! I feel really confident that I'ma gonna pass this test! What about you?...Aww you should've studied more instead of making out with your ...boyfriend." Selphie almost faltered at that last part. Phew! That was close.

Sora came up behind Selphie and whispered in her ear..."YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, ARTARD!!" Ok yeah, more like yelled. Selphie jumped and smacked him in the face with the back of her hand in the process. "OW!" He coiled up in a corner of the room babying his poor swollen cheek as he glared over at Selphie.

"Ah! Oh poopsickles! I'm sorry Sora!" She started walking toward him with her free hand out to him but was stopped by his hissing. "Whoa! Fine. Bad kitty!...No not you Tifa! I accidentally smacked Sora in the face. He's such a baby," Selphie looked at Sora and stuck out her tongue.

"Hisssssssssssssssssssssssss!!" He clawed at her.

"EE! Down kitty! I'm leaving! Ok?? I'm backing up now...Look now i'm opening the door...And now I'm backing out of the door. BYE!"

"Now that she's gone...what am I gonna do?? Hmmmmm...I just got fired from my last job for sexual harassment, pft! Gaaaay I so didn't harass any one! ...She was asking for it." He grinned thinking about when he was staring at Kairi's butt during work and she had felt his gaze on her bottom so she shook it a little, teasing him...so he smacked it. "What else was I supposed to do?! It was asking to be smacked and all I did was give her what she wanted...and then the boss came in. DAMN TIMING!" He shook his fist in the air, "Ok ok so it happened more than once, but still!!...he was such a dick anyways..." Sora got up from his corner and threw himself on the couch with his face hidden in the couch. "Maybe I'll just--"

!DING DONG!

Sora basically jumped three feet into the air. "Fuckin' evil bell! Scaring the shit outta me..." He mumbled the last words as he scratched his head.

!DING DONG!

"Yeah yeah I'm coming! Hold yer...horses...yea..." Sora opened the door, "Fuckin'...demented bell--Oh hey! Kairi!"

She waved at him and giggled. Kairi was dressed in a very revealing outfit. A pink spaghetti strapped shirt that hung low in the front so you could see some of her cleavage. Yeah ok that's like the first thing I noticed. Sora chuckled. Ooh my and looky here...a black mini skirt with chains hanging from it. Sexy. She also sported black sandals that had small heels. Yeah ok...so the sandals kinda through off the sexy look a little there...but we do live on a beach so sandals are kind of the style around here. Oh yea...and a black choker. I always loved chokers. I own one myself, but it has spikes on it. Yeah, I'm pretty hardcore... Ok I WAS hardcore now I've kinda moved on from my high school phase. Well it's only been one year since I graduated from high school but stillll who knows what could happen in one year. Right?

"Hi Sora!"

"Hey you're lookin' sexy today Kairi. What's the occasion?"

Kairi blushed, "Well it's friday silly head! ...Are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Oh sorry haha forgot!" He closed the door. Kairi stood there rather confused.

"...Ooook. Sora?" When she was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Haaaaaaaaa! Just kidding!! Come on in"

Kairi gave him a weird look and walked inside. Sora threw himself once again onto the couch...but missed. "Ouch! Fuck!" Kairi giggled and took a seat on the couch that he missed. He then got up to take a seat next to her. "Yeah, that was totally planned."

"I'm sure," She chuckled.

"So it's friday, so what? What's the big deal?" He scooted closer to her and gave her a peck on the mouth.

Not surprised she continued talking, "So what?! There's going to be a ginormous block party today and EVERYONE is going. Also some new people from different places. I think they're either exchange students or like our new neighbors...I'm not sure but either way they're new! Haha So yea! Stop lazying about and come with me later today. Like around 6. Yeah that sounds good. Oh! And bring your sister, Selphie, too. ...Yes? No?"

Sora just stared at her and tossed the thought around in his head. Should I go? I dunno...a new episode of Scrubs is gonna be on...What a tough decision!!

"Pweeeease Soraaa," She gave him a puppy face, "I need a date to the party. You owe me one buddy! I went with you to see your parents the other day and pretended to be your girlfriend. ...Sora!!"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry" Sora had gone into his daydream phase, "God I love peanut butter."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh hahaha sorry...I'm just...yeah. So you're saying that everyone on the island will be there?"

"Yes, and then some."

"Hmmmmm..." He said as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Hmm what? Yes?? No?? Are you even listening to me?!"

Their lips met and Sora softly pushed Kairi beneath him. Sora had one hand above her head holding him up and the other hand was sneakily sliding up her smooth leg. He pressed their bodies together and slide her mini skirt up...not that he had too but it helped, then he rested his hand on her waist. He then rubbed his pelvis against hers, which made her gasp and then moan. Kairi brought up one hand to his face and softly pushed him so she could look at his face.

"What are you doing Sora? You don't even like girls. Hence why we broke up silly face," Kairi said chuckling.

"Yeah...But your the only girl I'm slightly attracted to and I'm REALLY horny!! Pleeeeeaaaasseee Kairi?? We could be like...fuck buddies! Yeah! Doesn't that sound fun? When you get horny I'll be there for you. Yeah. Come on come on pleassse." He slipped his hand that was resting on her waist over to her nether regions. Kairi let out a moan and breathlessly chuckled.

"Yeah I can tell that yer horny," She blushed and looked away.

"Ooooo, yer wet Kairi. I guess I'm not the only one. I think youuuu want this bad too." He winked and started rubbing her pussy. Kairi gasped, closed her eyes, and let her head fall back giving in to the sensations.**(AN:They were together for a few months till he figured out he was gay and then they broke up, and then he asked her to go see his parents with him the next day to pretend they were still together...because his parents don't know yet lol)** She brought up one hand to cover her eyes. Sora was still massaging her pussy while she was thinking...which wasn't making this easy.

--------------

AH OMG?! What's going to happen next?! Will they become fuck buddies?? Will she slap him on the face and run away all stupid like?? Will Selphie jump in outta no where with an elephant and join in? Oh man! So many things can happen...So stay tuned for more! D Thanks for reading my first story guys! Review it and tell me what you think. ::coughrikuandcompanycomeinlatercough:: Excuse me. I had something in me throat. A spoiler?? Oh no no...never.. O.o shifty eyes


End file.
